


Black Roses

by MOLBC



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOLBC/pseuds/MOLBC
Summary: A girl named ???WAIT!!! DON'T LEAVE MEIMMA LEAVE!!!I HAVE TO!!!





	Black Roses

Hi this is my very 1st fanfic and this might be cringy soooo...😊


End file.
